1864:Elena
by Marie218
Summary: Elena gets stuck in 1864 after mssing with a bewitched watch. She meets human Stefan and Damon and finds herself stuck with the decision of letting them become vampires or giving them the human lives they deserve.
1. 1864

A/N: This takes place at the beginning of season two. AU

Disclaimer:I do not own TVD.

I was out driving around thinking of everything going on in my life. Katherine is in town, Caroline is a vampire, and Stefan breaking up with me because he started to fall for Caroline. Its so much to take in that I could possibly go insane.

Driving was keeping me calm though, which is weird considering I lost both my parents in a car accident but whatever at least I'm not getting fat on ice cream or being a man hater by watching woman empowerment movies. I always though those were lame.

I was driving down Ivory street when I saw a yard sale sign. I remembered that Amber's older cousin Christine was moving away since she married some army guy. I decided to go see Christine since she was an old friend of Jenna's.

I drove further down when I spotted her house. I parked the car and walked across the street to her house. I saw Christine but she was talking to an elderly couple so I decided to look around till she was done.

I walked up to a table that had a few things on there. The ones that stood out the most was an adorable little brown bear holding a big red heart, unopened lavander scented candles, and the most beautiful silver chained pocket watch that had a flower design with gorgeous blue jewels. It laid in a beautiful black velvet box that looked brand new but the pocket watch looked much older. I wanted it so bad.

"Elena!" I heard someone yell my name. I turned and saw Christine. "Christine!" I yelled pulling her into a hug. I knew her pretty well because when Aunt Jenna would come to Mystic Falls when I was little I would always want to hang out with her and her friends. They never really minded since I was so quiet.

"Look at you! Your all grown up," Christine said once pulling away.

"And your getting married!"

"I know, I remember when you and Amber were just in Elementary school when I was in High School."

"You were the cool older cousin that would come to pick Amber." I said laughing.

"Time sure does fly."

"So how you been?" I asked

"I've been good. Just packing and getting rid of what I can."

I looked back down at the pocket watch. It was really pretty and if Christine didn't need it I would happily take it off her hands.

"Its thirty dollers." Christine said next to me. I guess she saw me gawking at it.

"Thats not alot of money for something so beautiful," I said.

"Its been in the family a long time. I was going to sell it for a hundred but nobody would buy it for that much and plus its really old."

"It looks European."

"Yea its from France. A great grandfather of mine gave it to my great grandmother in the 1400s for a wedding present so its been passed down."

"So why sell a family heirloom?" I asked

"It caused alot of family problems. I don't want it around me and my husband and nobody in the family wants it either." Christine said.

"Can I ask why?"

"My grandfather was the last to have this and it was very protective of it and would freak out if we touched it. He became very cruel towards us after awhile so we all lost contact with him, then one of my aunts went to see him but she found him dead. We think of the watch as a bad omen."

I looked back down at the watch. How could something this beautiful be harmful. I was sure if I wanted to buy it now. I didn't need bad omens right now.

"Elena its a family thing. We all loved my grandfather very much so to see him go like that we didn't want anything that had to do with his death. He has been having heart problems for years so it finally gave out."

For this watch being a bad omen and being over 300 years old, it looked brand spanking new. The silver was bright and stainless, the jewels looked freshly cleaned and the design seemed like it was just done yesterday.

"I really want this watch Christine but given its...dark history I'm not so sure," I told her.

Christine laughed. "The watch is fine, Elena. We've taken it to shops all over town and messed with ourselves, nothing is wrong with it."

I sighed. "Even if I wanted the watch, I don't have enough money to buy it."

Christine smiled. "Tell you what, since you and Jenna are old friends, I'll give it to you for fifteen."

"Seriously?" I asked surprised.

"I can tell you really want it."

I really did want it.

"Okay fine I give in. Heres your money." I said smiling.

"Nice doing business with you Miss Gilbert." Christine laughed.

Christine closed the box in which the watch was in, put it in a bag and gave it to me. I gave her one last hug before I left.

"It was good to see you Elena."

"Same here." I told her.

"Be good to Jenna and stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." I said smiling.

We hugged one last time and I went to my car. I decided to go to The Grill since I had nothing to do and I didn't want to stay at home feeling sad for myself.

It only took me a few minutes to get to The Grill. I parked my car, grabbed my stuff and went in. I looked around to see if I could find something to do.

I only saw Matt and Tyler. They were playing pool but Matt was in his employee t-shirt which meant he was only on break. I decided I might as well hang with them since I had nothing else to do.

"Hey guys." I said taking my jacket off and putting my stuff down.

"Hey Elena." They said in unsion.

"Can I join?" I asked.

The both looked up at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked reaching for a pull stick.

"Don't take this the wrong way but wheres your Salvatore boys?" Tyler asked being a smart ass. Matt punched his arm.

"What? Its not like you weren't thinking the same thing." Tyler said definsivley.

"Tyler shut up. You can join Elena but I only have a few minutes left of my break." Matt said.

"It doesn't take that long to beat your guy's ass." I said messing with them.

"Oh Gilberts got atitude. Hate to break it to you sweetie but I'm the champ at this game." Tyler said.

"Bring it Lockwood."

"Dude Elena is totally going to kick your ass. Shes got that look on her face." Matt said setting up the pool balls.

Soon Tyler was buying me a large soda and fries and Matt was back at work.

"Didn't know you had pool skills Elena." Tyler said seeming slighty annoyed.

"I don't, I just don't like cocky Jack-asses." I told him popping a french fry in my mouth.

He sipped his soda. "Well nice game but I have to go. Later guys." Tyler said.

"Later man." Matt said.

"Bye Tyler." I said.

"Hey Elena I hate to leave you alone but I really have to get back to work."

"Oh its fine Matt I was just heading out anyway."

"I'll see you later then?" Matt asked.

I nodded my head and Matt headed back to work. I was finishing my fries when I heard a unwanted voice.

"Looks like Elena found a new pair of boy toys to play with."

"Go away Damon."

"I just came over to say hi." Damon said defensivly.

I got up out of my chair. "You never come over just to say hi. Remember that last time you came over to say hi?" I said to him.

Guilt and sorrow moved across his face. I know he remembred what he did to Jeremy. "Elena-" Damon started but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Damon." I said starting to walk away. He grabbed my arm and my purse fell to the floor.

"Man." I said under my breath.

Damon and I went to pick up my stuff. He handed me everything that fell but he stopped when he noticed the pocket watch. It fell out of the box.

"Whoa where did you get this?" Damon asked standing up.

I pulled it out of his hands. "I got it from an old friend at a yard sale." I said putting the watch away.

"You got that at a yard sale?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yes I did." I said leaving.

"Where you going?"

"Wherever your not." I said before walking out of the doors knowing he could hear me. I know I was being rude to Damon but I wasn't over the fact that he snapped my brother's neck.

I walked into my house once I got home. I called out to see who was here. "Anybody Home?" I said putting my jacket on the rack.

"I'm in the kitchen," was Jenna's reply.

I walked into the kitchen. "Hey whats up?"

"Just finishing a few things before I go." Jenna said. I noticed she was all dressed up.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"To a college friend's party then I'm staying the night at Ric's."

"Cool. Wheres Jeremy?"

"He went to a party with his friend Tristen. Will you be fine here by yourself?"

"Yea I'll be okay."

Jenna looked over at my purse and saw the box the watch was in.

"Whats that?" Jenna asked

I pulled the out the watch.

"Wow talk about bling. Where did you get money for that?"

"Christine was selling it and she gave me discount for being an old friend." I said smiling.

Jenna laughed. "I'm really going to miss her." Jenna looked at her watch.

"Oh man I gotta go. Theres some money for pizza on the dining table." Jenna said leaving.

"Kay."

The front door closed and now I was stuck with boredom. I didn't have anyone to talk to since Bonnie was in Georgia visiting family, I wasn't exactly talking with Stefan, Caroline, or Damon. Matt was working and Tyler isn't exactly my friend.

_"Guess I'll just hang out at home." _I thougt to myself.

I was sitting on the couch watching tv and waiting for my pizza to come and being bored out of my mind. I was so bored that I was hoping Damon would come over to bug me. I was sick and tired of watching lame TV shows all night.

I started staring off into space, ignoring what I was watching when my mind wondered over to the watch. I remembered that I put it on the table behind me so reached behind me and grabbed it.

I picked it out of its box and admired its beauty, it was such a extravagent piece of jewelry. I opened the watch to see the numbers normal. They weren't roman numerals.

As I tinkered with the watch it suddenly stopped moving, I didn't hear the clicking noise. I started tapping on it to get it to work when my vision started getting blurry and I feeling light headed. Suddenly the doorbell rang, I turned my head and everything I was feeling before stopped.

I finished my second piece of pizza and walked back in the living room. I fished out the watch that was in my pajama pocket and started messing with it again. As I was walking I started feeling dizzy and light headed again only this time it was worse.

I couldn't see anything in front of me and I kept hearing a fast clicking noise that wouldn't stop. I found myself engulfed in blackness and feeling sleepy. I couldn't fight off the sensation that was coming over me.

I felt a soft bed under me and warm breeze flowing through the air. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in one floor wooden building. It looked like a hospital. _"What am I doing here?" _I asked myself.

I took in my surroundings trying to figure out where I was. I heard a curtain rustle and a girl about a year younger than me stood infront of my bed.

"Miss your finally awake." She said with a light smile. She walked over to the table beside me and put down a bowl full of water.

She was a little bit shorter than me, had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was really pretty.

"I'm sorry, but who are you." I asked while she grabbed my hand and started cleaning it with the towel from the bowl.

"I am Martha. Pleasure to meet you miss...?" She asked.

"Elena. My name is Elena."

"Nice to meet you Miss Elena." Martha said smiling.

I smiled back."Martha, where am I?"

"Your in the infirmary here in Mystic Falls." She said.

_"Okay so I know I'm still in Mystic Falls but where exactly? This place doesn't look familiar at all."_

I looked around once more and noticed this wasn't a normal hospital. There were curtains instead of doors, this place was one entire floor,from what I can tell all the light coming was from the sun and this nurse wasn't letting me shower. I also took notice of what she was wearing. Martha had on an amber colored dress with a white apron on top. I started freaking out.

_"What the hell is going on!"_

"Martha?" I asked.

"Yes Miss?"

"What year is it?"

Martha looked up at me confused.

"It is 1864 Miss Elena."

I froze. _"How the hell did I get to 1864!"_ I started thinking about what would have caused me to get here but I haven't done anything all day except fight with Damon, play pool, and buy a watch. _"The watch!" _I mentally yelled at myself. I remembered that I started messing with it and I was feeling dizzy and light headed.

_"Okay play cool Elena. Try and play this off until you can figure out how to get back to your own time."_ I told myself.

"Martha?" I asked once again.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me how I got here?"

"Yes Miss. Some men from a few towns over found you on the trail on there way here for some business. They thought you were apart of this town so they brought you to the council but nobody reconized you. Mayor Lockwood said to bring you here to rest."

"Oh I see, but what was the council going to do with me once I awoke?" I asked trying to sound as formal as I could.

"Mr. Salvatore said that once you awoke, were bathed, and dressed he would come to pick you up and you may take residency at his estate." Martha said getting up.

"Thank you, Martha," I told her.

She smiled and curtsied. "My pleasure Miss Elena. I must now depart to let Mr. Salvatore know you have awaken. Also someone will bring you your dress that you were found in." She turned and left.

I decided to wash my face to relieve some of my aniexty. I grabbed the towel and rung it out and grabbed the mirror off the table next to me. I dropped the towel back in the bowel when I saw that my hair was curled exactly like Katherine's. I ran my fingers through my hair to get rid of them but the stayed in their perfect ringlets.

I huffed, I guess while I was stuck here I was going to have to look like the bitch herself.

I was outside with Martha waiting for Mr. Salvatore to pick us up. Martha told me when she came back that Mr. Salvatore asked her to be my hand maiden since I was going through a state of amnesia. She accepted the offer and I was happy she did. She really seems nice.

I was wearing a beautiful red dress that they had apprently found me in and I was glad that I was wearing clothing from this era so not many questions would be asked especially since this town knows about vampires.

A few minutes passed when I heard the sound of a carraige coming. It stopped right in front of us and and man stepped out. I was guessing it was Mr. Salvatore.

"Ah Miss I see you are doing well," he said once he stepped out.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore thank you, but please call me Elena," I said giving a small curtsie and smile.

"Miss Elena it is a pleasure to meet you," he said bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine." I smiled.

"Well shall we depart ladies?"

Martha and I nodded. He helped us both into carriage, Martha went first and then me and Mr. Salvatore.

Once we were settled the carriage moved. "Miss Elena your dress is beautiful, Martha you did an exceptional job on it," He said smiling at her.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore," Martha said giving a small nod and smile.

"Miss Elena I do not wish to be a nuisance but do you know how you ended up on the trail this morning?"

"No Mr. Salvatore I do not. I only remember waking up in the infirmary and meeting Martha," I told him.

"It is also quit odd how you remember your name but not your surname," Mr. Salvatore said.

"Your right it is quite odd, but as hard as I try I do not remember," I said.

He laughed. "Miss Elena you are a very charming young lady, I am convinced you will get along with my sons."

_"Stefan and Damon I forgot!" _I yelled at myself.

"Your sons?" I asked him playing dumb.

"Yes, Damon and Stefan. Stefan is about your age and Damon is a little older than you and Stefan. He is also in the confederacy." Mr. Salvatore beamed when he mentioned Damon was in the confederacy.

"I can not wait to meet them." I said with a smile.

The carriage soon stopped. "Ah it looks like we are here." Mr. Salvatore said.

_"Here goes nothing." _I thought to myself.


	2. Meeting The Boys

Mr. Salvatore helped Martha and I out of the carriage and once I stepped out I saw Stefan and Damon outside on the stairs waiting for us. They were both really handsome.

_"I'm going to have to play it cool with them especially Stefan since I'm still pretty pissed with him right now." _I told myself feeling akward and angry.

"Boys I would like you to meet Miss Elena. She will be staying with us until we can find proper arrangements for her and Martha her handmaiden will be staying with us as well," Mr. Salvatore told them.

Stefan came down and Damon followed him. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Elena, I am Stefan my father's youngest child," He said giving a kiss to my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Stefan," I curtsied. _"This is going to be so weird between me and Stefan."_

Damon came over to me next. "Hello Miss Elena. I am Damon the oldest child," He said also kissing my hand having that smirk I knew all to well.

I curtsied. "Nice to meet you Damon."

He turned to Martha."A pleasure to meet you as well Martha." Damon said giving her a bow.

"The pleasure is mine sir," Martha said blushing giving a curtsie.

_"Even in 1864 hes a womanizer." _ I though freely to myself.

"Now that introductions have been made shall I show you and Martha to your chambers Miss Elena?" Mr. Salvatore asked.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore that would be wondeful," I said ready to follow. I turned to Stefan and Damon. "It was a pleasure meeting you both."

The gave smiles and nods. "Come Martha." I told her.

"Yes Miss Elena."

We followed Mr. Salvatore up the steps and into the house. Their mansion was huge! I couldn't even tell if it was bigger then the boarding house, but it was a beautiful home.

Stefan and Damon's father lead us up some stairs and down a hallway. "Martha, this will be your room and Miss Elena this is yours," he said pointing to a door that was on the other wall.

"Is there anything else you ladies will be needing?" Mr. Salvatore asked.

"No I think Martha and I will be fine from here, Mr. Salvatore." I said smiling.

"Miss Elena if you wish you may call me Giuseppe, it is quite alright, but Mr. Salvatore is fine either way." Giuseppe said.

"Thank you, Giuseppe," I said giving a curtsie.

"Dinner will be served later this evening. Someone will send for you." He said giving a nod and leaving.

Martha turned to me. "Is there anything you will be needing Miss Elena?"

"Actually Martha I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me. I would like to know a little more about you."

"Of course Miss Elena. When shall we depart?"

"Once your settled meet me at the entrance of the mansion." I told her.

"Yes Miss Elena." Martha said giving a curtsie an going into her room.

I went into my room and was struck by beauty. The room was white with a big queen sized bed and two giant windows on either side. A large brown armoire stood on the other side of the room and a vanity stood right next to the door. I sat at the vanity having some piece and quiet to myself for a little while.

I was starting to relax when I heard a knock at the door. "Whos there?" I asked.

"Its Stefan. May I enter?"

I rolled my eyes and sat up straight. "Yes, you may enter."

Stefan walked into the room and shut the door. "Hello Miss Elena."

"Mr. Salvatore."

"Please call me Stefan," he said walking closer to me.

"Stefan, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked.

He looked down. "Miss Elena I seem to think you do not feel welcome around me."

"I do not understand," I said to him.

"When we meet and I kissed your hand you seemed tense and you had a look in your eyes that made you seem uncomfortable around me."

The light bulb went off. _"Guess I didn't play it off as well as I though I did."_

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding Stefan. I hope you can forgive me, so much is going on that it is very hard to take in," I said.

"Of course Miss Elena. I am sorry for the misunderstanding and I hope we will be able to look past this and develop a friendship while you are here," Stefan said.

"As do I," I said giving him a curtsie.

"If you need me Miss Elena, I down the hall on your right." Stefan said turning to leave.

"Thank you Stefan."

He opened the door and left. I sat back down at the vanity for a little while longer and then went to meet up with Martha.

I learned alot about Martha from our walk. It turns out she is actually my age, she has an older brother who is in the confederacy and older sister, her parents own a gown and suit shop in town which she works at with her mother and sister making gowns when she is not helping out at the infirmary. Martha's family is actually quit wealthy.

Martha decided to become a nurse though because she wanted more to do with her life and help with the war. She was okay with being my handmaiden because she wants people to notice that she is more than just a dress maker.

Before Martha and I left the mansion, one of the servant girls asked us if we would like to take a basket to put flowers in. We agreed and took the basket. We came back with red and yellow roses and purple and yellow tulips. I also found some vervain but I hid it in a dress pocket, I was lucky to get two small handfuls.

After dinner I was able to arrange them in the dinning area after the servant ladies cleared the table. I was alone until I heard the same voice that was unwanted as last time.

"Very beautiful flowers Miss Elena," Damon said.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore," I said with a small head nod.

"Mr. Salvatore is my father, I would rather you call me Damon," He said now standing next to me.

"Alright Damon," I said going back to my flowers.

"So Miss Elena do you fancy any of these flowers?"

"Roses," I told him. I didn't want him thinking I was falling for his charm.

"I am more of a tulip man myself," Damon said casually.

I was surprised by his answer. "I would never think that you fancied toulips Damon."

"Thats exactly why I do, but I find roses a bit more intriging."

I turned toward him and saw that he had a rose in his hand and was looking at me. I grabbed the rose and placed it back on th table.

"Mr. Salvatore, I wish not to be rude but I feel you must know." I told him looking directly in the eye with a stern voice. "I am not here for romance, I am only here to get my memory back and figure how I was found on the trail, nothing more."

Damon looked surprised at my outburts but replaced it with an apoligetic smile. "I am sorry Miss Elena, I did not wish to offend you or make you unhappy in anyway. I truly apoligize."

I calmed down. "It is alright Damon. I apologize for my outburst, its not right for a lady to act in such a way but I felt you must be told in a way you must understand," I said smirking.

Damon chuckled. "Goodnight Miss Elena." He turned to leave.

I remembered that there was something I was going to ask at dinner but didn't have a chance to.

"Damon," I called to him before he left.

He turned around. "Yes Miss Elena?"

"I heard some ladies talking about a Founders Day Ball?" I asked playing dumb again.

"Oh yes, it is a ball that the town holds every year to honor the founding families. The Gilberts, Lockwoods, Fells, Forbes and my family as well."

"I see and when does this ball take place?"

"April 22nd to my understanding," Damon told me.

"What is todays date?" I asked.

"March 31st Miss Elena."

_"What! I was hoping I was closer to the ball to see if I could get Emily to send me back to my time. Stefan told me Katherine didn't show up until two weeks before the ball which means I'm going to be here longer than she is. Play this off Elena and try and figure something else out."_

"R-really? I hope I am able to p-partake in s-such an event." I stammered.

Damon walked over to me looking worried. "Elena are you okay?"

"Yes Damon I'm alright, thank you," giving him a small smile. I don't know why but I like how Damon was worried for me and called me Elena without the 'miss' to it.

"Well then, would you like me to escort you to your chambers?" Damon asked with his arm out and a smile.

I smiled back and grabbed onto his arm and we walked in silence until we got to my door.

"Here you are Ele-Miss Elena," Damon said with an apoligetic smile.

I laughed. "Damon it is quite alright if you call me Elena."

He smiled. "Well then goodnight Elena," Damon said giving a small bow.

I smiled at him and I suddenly found myself leaning on towards him and meeting his cheek with my lips. "Goodnight Damon."

Damon smiled once more and left down the hallway. I turned to go into my room when I heard another door close. I remembered Stefan's room was a few doors down.

_"Did Stefan see me and Damon?" _I asked myself.

I really hope he didn't because that would start drama I was not ready to take on at the moment. A realization came over me.

Damon just proved that I would give into him if he made the first move. I was pulled into Damon's charm. _"I cannot believe I fell so easily for it! I should have known." _I told myself.

_"I'm just going to see how Stefan reacts in the morning." _I told myself closing the door.


	3. Time with Stefan

I was walking down the stairs to get to the Salvatore dining area for breakfast. I was wearing a beautiful pearl and champagne colored dress with some small embroiderd roses around it. My hair was pulled into a side ponytail and a hat on the other side, some pieces of hair were left out for bangs.

As I reached the dining room I heard Giuseppe's voice. "Good morning Miss Elena," He said standing up to bow.

"Good moring Giuseppe," I said giving a curstie and a smile.

Stefan stood up next. "Good morning Miss," and then he sat right back down.

"Would you like to sit down Miss Elena?" Giuseppe asked pulling out a chair.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore thank you," I said walking over to him.

I smoothed out my dress and sat down. As soon as I did some servant girls brought out a plate of delicious food.

As we ate breakfast Giuseppe was telling me how I could ask him for anything, I was welcome to stay at his estate as long as I needed, and I was welcome to anything in the house. I was not going to be treated like a guest, I was going to be treated like family.

I was very thankful for everything Giuseppe said but I kept feeling bad for lying to Stefan. He was just sitting there not talking with anyone.

_"I'm going to have to fix this after breakfast," _I thought to myself.

After awhile I decided to ask what was bugging me. "Where is Damon?"

Stefan laughed quietly. "He left."

Giuseppe turned to him with a glare. "Stefan do not be rude."

"Sorry father," Stefan said looking down.

Giuseppe turned back to me. "Damon had to leave this morning back to the confederacy. He may be back tonight or tomarrow."

"Ah I see, thank you," I said to Giuseppe.

_"Thats just like Damon, gets what he wants but leaves with nothing in return," _I thought smiling to myself.

When breakfast was over Stefan disappeared and Giuseppe left to meet with Mr. Lockwood and Mr. Gilbert. Martha was on a visit with her family since she would mostly be with me until I was 'better' so I was alone.

I decided to go outside to get a feel of the place and see how Mystic Falls was in 1864. I was walking down the steps when I saw Stefan coming toward me, I don't think he noticed me though because he seemed really annoyed.

I stood still in the middle of the steps and waited for Stefan to come up. He finally did and greeted me. "Miss Elena." and continued up the steps but I stopped him.

"Stefan."

He stopped, let out a sigh and turned around. "Yes Miss Elena?"

"Would you like to talk a walk with me? I wish to speak with you," I told him.

"Miss I-"

"I will not take no for an answer," I said cutting him off with a smile.

He had a small smile on his face and walked down a few steps and let his arm out to me. I took it and we continued walking down the stairs. As we walked it was quiet and Stefan's mind seemed to be elsewhere. I knew that I was going to have the start a conversation first.

"Stefan I wish to apoligize," I said looking down.

"For what Miss Elena?"

"For lying to you."

Stefan and I stopped and we turned toward each other with a small space between us.

"Stefan I was rude to you when we were introduced and I told you I was only here to regain my memory and nothing more, but I was being a little friendly with your brother and for that I want to apoligize," I told him.

"Miss Elena it is not my business to know who you are romantically involved with."

"I understand that Stefan but it was rude of me to do that and to turn you away when you were only trying to be my friend," I said to him.

"Thank you Miss Elena for apoligizing and if I have also offened you in anyway I am truly sorry," Stefan said smiling.

"It is quite alright," I said laughing.

"Now that we are able to forgive one another how would you like to spend the day with me, Miss Elena?" Stefan asked giving a bow.

"I would be honored Mr. Salvatore," I said giving a curtsie.

He held out his arm to me and again I took it. "Stefan you may call me Elena without the title to it, if you wish of course."

Stefan smiled. "Well then Elena, I would be delighted to show you any place you like, except for the stables."

"Why is that?"

"The stable boys are bathing the horses today," Stefan said seeming a little annoyed.

"Is that why you were returning to the house when I saw walking up the steps?" I asked.

"Yes, I was hoping to ride my horse Mezzanotte today."

"Mezzanotte? What a very unique name," I said with a smile.

Stefan laughed. "It was a name my mother gave the horse when I recieved him for a birthday present."

"I do not mean to pry Stefan,but what happend to your mother?" I asked.

Stefan looked down. "She died of pneuominia when I was five. Damon was ten."

"So what was you mother's name?" I asked.

"Annette Francesca Salavtore." Stefan said with a smile.

"Your mother has a beautiful name Stefan."

"She was very beautiful," Stefan said.

Stefan and I walked in silence the rest of the way into town. When we got there Stefan showed me the town. It was really cool seeing Mystic Falls in 1864. There wasn't much of a difference either, the Mystic Grill was still in the same place even though its called a Tavern, town square is in the same place, their is a Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes and pretty much where the gilbert home is my house is at.

While we were walking down the street by some little shops I noticed a beautiful journal in one of the display windows. I stopped to look at it and was mesmerized by its beauty. The outside was black leather, the paper seemed to be a cream color, and it had a lock and key on it.

Stefan must of noticed I stopped walking and called out to me. "Miss Elena are you alright?"

I turned to him. "Yes I am alright, I was just looking at this marvelous journal."

Stefan walked over to me. "It is very lovely isn't it?"

I keep staring at the journal, it made me realize that I didn't have mine here with me since the world decided to introduce me into time traveling.

"Do you enjoy writing Miss Elena?" Stefan asked as we started walking again.

"It is something I remember doing yes," I said.

"We seem to have alot in common."

"Is that right Mr. Salavatore?"

"Yes Miss Elena I also enjoy writing."

I laughed. "I would have never guessed."

Stefan smiled. "We should be getting home, dinner will be served soon."

"Lead the way kind sir," I told him.

"Yes my lady," He replied.

Stefan and I walked back to the Salvatore mansion.

A/N: Okay so this chapter was short and lame but I've been sick recently with a cold (How is it possible to get a cold in the summer?) and I didn't like being on the computer very much so I kind of wrote this quickly but next chapter will be better and longer. :)


	4. A Talk With Damon

Okay so I'm a horrible person since I took forever to update. Well I hope this makes up with this new update! :)

Disclaimer:I do not own TVD

When Stefan and I returned to the mansion we ran into Damon and Martha. Neither of us was paying attention because we were laughing.

"Miss Elena, a pleasure it is to see you again," Damon said with a small bow.

"A pleasure it is to see you again as well Mr. Salvatore," I said giving a curtsie. Damon smirked.

"Hello Miss Elena," Martha said also giving a curtsie.

"Hello Martha. How was the visit with your family?" I asked.

"Wonderful Miss Elena, thank you."

"Damon, father and I weren't expecting you home until tomarrow," Stefan said hugging Damon.

"Well General Groom only needed a number of us, so I decided to head back home."

"Thats wonderful," Stefan said with the biggest grin.

_"Its really nice to see Stefan and Damon getting along. A person can only take so much of their bickering." _I thought to myself.

"So Elena, how was your day?" Damon asked.

"Well since Martha was out visiting her family and you were busy with your own engagements, I spent the day with Stefan in the town," I said.

"Well no wonder we could not find them Martha," Damon said giving Martha a smile.

"So you were looking for us?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Elena. I was hoping to play a card game with my brother and Martha was looking to have a visit with you."

"How about Elena and I get washed up and meet you and Martha in the parlor?" Stefan asked.

"Sounds like a very good idea," Damon said.

"Will you be needing my assistance Miss Elena?" Martha asked.

"No thank you Martha, I will be fine, please enjoy yourself," I told her with a smile.

"Yes Miss Elena," She said with a smile and small head nod.

Stefan and I walked to our rooms while Damon and Martha went to the parlor in deep conversation. I went into my room and sat down at my vanity to the fresh bowl of soapy water and washed up.

Once I was done I walked down to the parlor and saw Stefan had already arrived. When I walked in Stefan,Damon and Martha stood up giving me bows and a curtsie and I returned the gesture. I sat down in a chair next to Martha and she was concentrated on some weaving while Stefan and Damon were very into their game.

Soon Martha and I were talking and the boys had joined in. I felt very comfortable with them and loved the feeling of family they gave off. Martha had started to teach me how to weave when a servant girl called us to dinner.

We had invited Martha to join us since we got word that Giuseppe would be spending the evening with the Lockwoods, but she declined. So for dinner it was only Stefan, Damon and I.

We had a fun dinner though even if it was just the three of us. It was also weird though because I didn't have to watch what I'd say or worry about Damon making a smart ass comment or them bickering every five minutes. We just laughed and talked and no fighting at all between the brothers, it was something I could definitly get used to.

After dinner Stefan had gone to bed and Damon disappeared of somewhere. I decided to go outside to get some serious thinking done. I stood on the porch looking ahead letting my mind wander.

_"So my plan to get Emily to send me back is set back since I'm here before Katherine so I guess I'm going to have to wait until she gets here and I'm going to have to hide that vervain I found. I can't carry it all with me, maybe I can get Martha to find me a necklace or something so I can protect myself since my necklace decided not to travel with me." _

_"I'm also going to have to put some in Stefan and Damon's drinks, but then that means Katherine won't compel them, wait isnt that a good thing? No beacuse if she doesnt't compel them then they won't have vampire blood in there system and the won't become vampires and they won't be in my life when I get back to my time So I should let them get compelled."_

_"If I let them get compelled then their brotherly bond is ruined and they will have their stupid little rivalry and both will feel hurt and alone, especially Damon. He has that whole being second best thing going on in his heart and it pains him, so then I won't let them get compelled so they can find women who love them but that means I have to give them up! Should I just tell them everything? No because if I do they would think I'm crazy!"_

"Ugh!" I groaned outwardly.

"Trouble Miss Elena?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned and it was Damon.

I put my hand to my chest. "Damon you frightened me."

"My apoligizes Miss Elena," Damon said.

"Damon we talked about this. I told you it was alright if you just called me Elena," I said giving him a smile.

"Again my apoligizes. I always forget, most girls like having their title," Damon said.

"Well Mr. Salvatore I am not like most girls."

"I seem to remember we have also had a discussion about you only calling me Damon," Damon said giving me a genuine smile.

"Well when one forgets one wishes Damon they seem to forget the others," I said giving him my very own smirk.

"Well played Elena," He said giving me a small bow.

"Thank you, Damon," I said also giving a small curtsie.

After that it was quiet we both just stood there looking ahead lost in our thoughts. It was one of the many things I loved about Damon, if I wanted a quiet area to think or be mentaly alone I would visit Damon at the boarding house and we would sit in front of the fire for hours in silence. Damon though for the first time decided to break it.

"If you don't mind me asking Elena, what had you been thinking about before I came over?"

I thought for a minute to word my answer right without looking like a crazy person. "I am having trouble solving a problem that could hurt alot of people if not chosen carefully. I know it sounds quite confusing but the feeling won't leave me alone."

"Well what is the problem? Maybe I can be of some help?"

"Well what if you knew something unexpected was going to happen to two people you care very much for and you could possbily stop it but you don't and you know there isn't any good that could come out of it."

"And these two people are important?" Damon asked.

"Yes very important."

_"Even if one of them fell for my bestfriend and the other killed my brother." _I said silently to myself.

"Then do whats right for them. Stop what ever it is and give them what you know they deserve," Damon said.

"But what if that means you lose them? They are loved ones, you must remember," I told him.

"When you care for someone very much you have to do the selfless thing, and sacrifce is always the best way to show how much you love that person."

"But you end up getting hurt in the end," I said.

"Yes but you know that your loved one is happy and that is all you want for them even if its not with you."

I stood there dumbstruck because what he said is something exactly Damon in 2011 would say. I mean the voice, facial expression, feeling in the eyes everything was exactly the way you would see Damon say that.

I nodded. "Yes I see your point," I told him quietly.

"Elena I hope I did not hurt or offend you," he said.

"No of course not Damon. Its just you seem to remind me of someone," I told him.

"I hope it is of someone good and very important to you," he said with that smile again.

"Yes you remind me of someone very special to me," I said returning the smile.

We stood there looking at each other when I felt Damon grabbed onto my hand. I grabbed tighter onto his.

"Did I help in anyway with your problem Miss Elena?"

I smirked. "Actually Mr. Salvatore you did."

"Well how about I escort you back to your chambers?" Damon asked with a smirk of his own.

I let go of his hand. "Mr. Salvatore I may be a lady of Mystic Falls but I am no stranger nor child when it comes to walking alone," I said in a teasing tone.

"Well Miss Elena I bid you goodnight," Damon said giving a bow with that smirk once again upon his lips.

"Goodnight Mr. Salvatore."

A/N:Next chapter is more Damon and Elena. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update more frequently. :)


	5. Day plans

I woke up this morning to knocking on my door.

"Miss Elena, its Martha."

I got up and stretched.

"Come in," I yawned.

Martha walked giving a curtsie then heading to my armoire with all my dresses.

"Good morning Miss Elena."

"Good morning Martha," I said groggily.

"Anything you have in mind to wear today?"

I looked at my dresses and noticed a dark blue one that was very pretty.

"How about the dark blue one?" I asked getting out of bed. I went over to the vanity and noticed the ringlets that I had were now loose instead of the tight curls I had when I first came here. They were still curly but not as they were before.

"Oh Miss Elena it is to hot out to be wearing such a dark color."

"Well what do you think then?" I asked.

Martha rummaged through the dresses and stopped when she found the one she was looking for.

"This one," Martha said with a pleased smile.

"Martha its beautiful!"

The dress was a light green and white, short sleeved and had beautiful designs of gold going down the front.

"Well Miss Elena shall we get you dressed then?"

I nodded.

Soon I was leaning on the bed as Martha pulled the strings on my corset.

_"Oh how I love 1864." _I thought to myself.

When Martha was done I walked downstairs to see I had gotten there before Stefan and Damon but Giuseppe was there in living room reading. He closed it when he saw me approaching and stood up.

"Ahh Miss Elena its nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you as well Giuseppe."

He smiled when I called him by his first name.

"Have you been adjusting well?" he asked.

"Very well actually, I feel as if I am at home," I told him which wasn't a lie because I did feel as if I was home.

"I'm glad you are adjusting well, I was afraid you would hate it here and try to leave and a young lady like yourself shouldn't be roaming around alone."

"Oh you have no need to worry about that, I am very happy here and have no intention of leaving soon," I said giving him a smile.

Giuseppe laughed. "Elena I have not meet such a young girl like you who is able to make an old man laugh so much."

"Well I wouldn't think of you as old since you seem to have young ladies living on your estate." I said laughing with him.

"I am to glad to have your aqquiantance Miss Elena there aren't many young girls like you and you get along so well with everyone especially my sons," Giuseppe said.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore and everyone has been so nice to me especially your sons," I told him.

"Maybe you might be something more to one of them down the line."

I was going to protest saying I wasn't looking for marriage with Stefan or Damon but stopped when I heard Stefan coming in from outside and Damon coming down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late father I was attending to Mezzanotte with Rebecca," Stefan said.

_"Rebecca?" _

"I hate to be rude but who is Rebecca?" I asked.

"One of the stable boy's younger sister, her and Stefan get along well since they both interest horses," Damon said.

"She is a feisty girl. Very demanding at her age and does not take dicipline, she is alot of trouble and I told you not to be close to that girl Stefan," Giuseppe said.

"Father we are only friends who share an interest in horses nothing more," Stefan said.

I didn't believe Stefan for a minute. He had that glint in his eye when he said they were just friends, the same one I noticed when he talked about Caroline. I knew I was right because Damon had that 'yea sure' look on his face and Stefan is his brother so Damon knows him better.

"Well it isn't up for discussion so lets continue to the dining room," Giuseppe said.

We all walked in silence and ate breakfast but it ended when Giuseppe asked what the plans were today.

"Stefan and I are going for a ride in the fields today with the horses," Damon said.

"Wonderful, and you Miss Elena?" Giuseppe asked.

"I don't have any plans today," I told him.

"Well how about you come with me and Damon today? Its no trouble," Stefan said.

"Yes Miss Elena join us, we would love to take you to the fields," Damon said.

"Oh I do not want to intrude on your time together," I told them.

"Nonsense! My boys welcome anybody on there outings together. You will have a wonderful time," Giuseppe said.

"Alright then I will accompany the boys today," I said

"Delightful!"

After that we talked for awhile longer and then I went upstairs to some riding boots and attire and then Martha and I walked to the stables.

Damon and Stefan were already there. Damon was feeding his horse Diablo and Stefan was brushing Mezzanotte while talking to a girl who was putting a saddle on the horse. Damon and his horse were already ready.

"Elena your here!" Damon said coming over to me and Martha.

"Hello Damon."

"So are you ready?" He asked.

"I am but also a little nervous," I told him

"Have you ridden before?"

I have rode a horse before but I was nine and I haven't since.

"Yes I'm sure I have but I'm not sure I will be able to remember," I said playing the 'I don't remember anything' game.

"Well its not hard to forget. Just trot for awhile and pick up speed when your ready, Stefan and I will be on either side of you in case of a fall and Rebecca will also be joining us incase you need better assistance."

_"Should have known thats the girl Stefan is talking to."_

"That would be wonderful," I said.

"Martha will you be joining us at all?" Damon asked.

"Oh no Mr. Salvatore I do not know how to ride at all and I do not wish to keep you from your adventure," Martha told him.

"Oh well then, maybe you would be able to join us on another outing," Damon said with a smile.

Martha curtsied and said "I will be here when you return Miss Elena."

"Thank you Martha."

She nodded and left.

"Well then this works out perfectly, Rebecca will be able to assist better now that there aren't so many riders,' Damon said.

"Speaking of, which horse will I be riding?" I asked.

"The calmest and most precious of all the horses," said a female voice.

I looked behind Damon to see Stefan and the girl I assume to be Rebecca walking towards us. Rebecca was beautiful, she had very long brown hair that almost reached her behind but was in a tight braid, short bangs that reached her eyebrows and lovely tanned skin.

"Miss Elena this is my friend Rebecca," Stefan said.

"Nice to meet you," I said going to giving a curstie but Rebecca stopped me.

"Uh Miss Elena in my stables there are no formal rules here, anybody is welcome to be who they really are," she said.

Stefan laughed. "Always have to seem big and bad when you meet someone new."

"Well they are _my _stables. I don't see your father or any of the other high social men cleaning in here," Rebecca said giving him a smile.

"Anyway Rebecca this is Elena. She is staying with us for awhile," Damon said.

"Nice to meet you Miss Elena," Rebecca said

"Please call me Elena," I told her.

Rebecca seemed surprised that I asked her to call me by name without the title.

"Well then please call me Becca. I like it better than Rebecca."

"Of course," I told her

"Now you two have been introduced how about Becca shows Elena her horse and we take off?" Damon asked

"Alright follow me Elena."

I follwed her until she stopped at a stall with the most beautiful horse inside.

"Elena meet Rosie," Becca said

"Shes beautiful."

"Rosie is the youngest and strongest horse we have. Shes perfect for a beginner."

"I'm glad I can ride her today," I said

"Would you like me to help you up?" Becca asked.

"No I'm sure I will be fine, thank you."

"I will be in the stall across from this one, once you are settled we will be leaving," Becca said.

"Okay."

Becca went to her stall and got ontop of her horse Luna and once I was settled we rode out to the fields.

A/N: Okay this was short but I'm continuing tomarrow. It will be a longer chapter. Promise!


	6. Decisions

A/N:So thank you to **ALL **my reviewers who have stayed with the story but I would really like to thank _Dark-Supernatural-Angel _because she has really been almost the first to reviewer for a new chapter and gives me alot of insight of how she feels about the story. Thank you all so much!

As we started to ride into the fields I started off slow with Becca while Stefan and Damon were ahead of us teasing each other and trying to push each other off their horse. It was funny seeing those two so close but I enjoyed it.

I also noticed the way Becca was trying to get me to move a little quicker, she wasn't being rude about it you could just tell she wanted to be closer to the boys, especially Stefan.

"So Becca how long have you and Stefan known each other?" I asked.

"Since we were around thirteen, thats when my father allowed me to work in the stables," Becca said.

"You two seem close."

Becca turned and gave me a sharp look but quickly removed it.

"Yes hes almost like a best friend."

_"I've heard that 'best friend' thing before."_

"Almost?" I asked.

Becca let out an annoyed sigh "Its a really long story."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, I was just trying to get to know you and Stefan better."

"Its fine, I'm just not comfortable talking about this with Stefan's latest infatuation," Becca said looking at me.

"I'm sorry?"

"When Stefan finds a girl hes drawn to, he forgets about me. He doesn't talk to me until the current fling at the time ends," Becca told me.

_"Thats probably why Rebecca was never mentioned by Stefan. He was to busy about Katherine."_

"I don't like that because I have done so much for him and I care about him. I took the fall when we would get in trouble, I kept Mezzanotte in the stables after my father said to get rid of him because he and Giuseppe were having a disagrement, I got Damon when Stefan was stuck in the old willow tree because Stefan was afraid of heights at the time, but when he finds a girl he completely ignores me, thats why I call him my almost best friend," Becca said.

"Oh I see your point, well I hope you understand that I have no intention of being with Stefan at all. I just want to retrieve my memory back and continue from there, that is all Rebecca." I said.

"Becca! Please call me Becca."

"I'm sorry I forgot," I told her honestly.

"Its fine, I should have told Stefan to introduce me as Becca, but hes so hard-headed."

"I don't understand," I told her.

"Stefan introduces everyone to me as Rebecca. I hate being called Rebecca because it was my grandmother's name before she passed and I miss her terribly so when Stefan and I meet I told him to only call me Becca but when I said 'only' he thought I ment he was the only one allowed to call me Becca so he tells everyone to call me Rebecca."

"Ahh I see, forgive me Becca. Also I did mean what I said about having no intention of being with Stefan," I said to her.

Becca looked at me for awhile and her face softened. "I can tell you really mean that."

"I do."

"Thank you Elena."

I looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For letting me know I won't lose my best friend this time," She said.

I smiled. "Your welcome."

Becca smiled back."Come on, let meet up with the boys. I think your ready for a faster speed." Then Becca took off.

I moved Rosie's ranes and she went right after Becca.

As soon as we caught up with boys we all started a small trot through some trees. Becca was riding with Damon and I was with Stefan.

"So how do you like the fields?" Stefan asked.

"There beautiful and perfect for riding."

"I knew you'd enjoy them."

"So tell me Stefan, you seem fond of Becca."

"Yes _Re_becca is probably my closest friend. She isn't like alot of the girls in town, she enjoys an adventure, running with the wind ,splashing in the water and when what alot of people don't know is she is very interested in literature," Stefan said.

"She seems to have many interest that you do. If you don't mind me asking how come you never courted with her?" I asked

"Well Elena she is only a friend and plus neither of our father's would allow it. Becca's father thinks I am a snobby rich man's son and my father thinks Becca is trouble for me."

"But do you interest her at all?" I asked

Stefan thought for a minute. "Honestly?"

"Honestly," I said

"Many times. Its like I said, shes different."

Those were the last word that were spoken between us before we meet up again with Damon and Becca. This time I was able to talk with Damon.

"Elena you seem to be having a better handle on riding the horse," Damon said.

"Yes its just like you said, a small trot then pick up speed, its like Rosie knows the way my body moves," I said.

"Horses are intelligent creatures."

"Your starting to sound like Becca and Stefan," I said giving a smile

"Well when you are with them alot your learn a few things," he said also smiling.

I looked behind us and saw Stefan and Becca deep in converstaion riding at the same pace.

_"I would totally be okay with Stefan dating her or courting, whatever its called, with her. She is really nice and Stefan has a connection with her I can see it. Too bad he got influenced by Katherine's charm he could have made a nice life with Becca if he was human, maybe I can make that happen."_

"Their nice together aren't they?" I heard Damon ask.

"Yes they are," I said.

"If Stefan was to choose a wife I would want it to be Becca. She makes Stefan happy and shes like a little sister to me."

"So you approve of them even if your fathers don't?" I asked turning around.

"Our fathers aren't the ones falling for someone," Damon said looking at me.

I turned my face to hide a blush.

_"Keep it together Elena! Your not supposed to be falling for either of them while your here!"_

I didn't know how to respond to Damon so I kept looking ahead but I could feel Damon's eyes on me. It was quiet for awhile until I heard Stefan's voice behind us.

"Damon what do you say about a race?"

"I'd say your already a loser!" Damon said taking off fast.

"Hey!" Stefan yelled riding after him just as fast.

I laughed as they rode off when Becca came next to me.

"Come on, I want to see who wins and I know exactly where their heading."

"Alright then," I said and we took off. We didn't go as fast as Stefan and Damon did but it was fast, Rosie even jumped over a few tree logs.

Becca lead me to a small river and both of us got off our horses and sat on a rock waiting for the boys. Soon we heard rustling and Damon emerged from the trees laughing, Stefan was coming in behind him.

"No fair you cheated," Stefan said.

"I did not, your just slow on your horse," Damon said getting off Diablo.

"You had a headstart," Stefan said doing the same.

"Remember brother its fair because you won the card game the other night."

"I'll show you fair," Stefan said running toward Damon and knocking both of them in the water.

Becca laughed but I stood there waiting for them to emerge and start fighting but was surprised when they came up laughing.

"Boys did you forget two young ladys are also here with you," Becca asked teasing them.

"Our deepest apoligizes Miss Becca. I hope you are able to forgive a southern gentleman," Damon said coming out of the water, arms wide like he was going to give Becca a hug.

Becca laughed and ran from the water. "Sorry Mr. Salvatore but a lady is not allowed to dirty when she is to be reported back to the stables at once."

"Your leaving?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, Father was only going to let me out for so long so I have to return now. I'll see you again though Stefan?" Becca asked

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Becca got on Luna."I had a wonderful time, hope we can do this again, oh and Elena you can come by the stables anytime you want, Rosie has seemed to have gotten attached to you."

"Thank you Becca." I said smiling.

She nodded and left but turned around one last time to look at Stefan.

"Miss Elena how about you join Stefan and I? It is quit warm out here," Damon said.

"Oh no thank you I am quite alright," I said lying because I was actually sweating alot but I didn't want to get my dress wet or take it off.

"Elena come on the water is cool," Stefan said.

"No I'm fine."

"Stefan I think we are going to have to persuade her," Damon said with a mischevious grin.

Stefan got out of the water and walked next to Damon. "I think your right brother and we are very persuasive."

I could see the wheels turning as they came closer to me and I knew what they were going to do.

"No!" I screamed laughing and running. They chased after me but I went to the highest rock I could find and stood on top of it.

"Neither of you will try your persuasive ways, as long as I am up here!"

"Oh Miss Elena we were only going to guide you to the water," Stefan said.

"Don't lie to her brother. We were going to throw you in and nothing will keep us from doing so even if you are on that rock," Damon said starting to climb to where I was, Stefan was folowing him.

I didn't know what to do I was trapped and they were coming closer. Finally I gave up and took my dress off and threw it to the side standing only in my underdress and garments and jumped into the water.

When I came up I saw Stefan and Damon at the top of the rock.

"Told you wouldn't get to me!" I yelled to them

They laughed and then they both jumped in. When they both came up Damon got me from behind and Stefan started splashing me. Soon we started splashing each other, pushing and pulling each other underwater and Stefan and Damon wrestled with each other.

After awhile longer we stopped and Stefan got out of the water.

"Where you going Stefan?" Damon asked.

"I have some things that need to be done before dinner," he said.

"Are they Rebecca things?" I asked teasingly.

Stefan turned and gave half a smile. "I'll see you both at dinner tonight."

Stefan got on Mezzanotte and rode off.

"Well it looks like it is just you and I Miss Elena," Damon said with that smirk.

"So it is," I said returning the smirk.

Damon went underwater and I searched for him but I found myself high in the air screaming and then underwater myself. When I came up Damon and I continued the previous water fight.

Damon and I were sitting on a patch of grass drying off and watching our horses drink. I noticed again that my hair was looking less curly which is weird since water makes my hair frizzy and curly.

"I had a wondeful time with you today Elena," Damon said.

"So did I," I told him with a smile.

"You and I should do this more often."

"I'd like that," I said smiling

He smiled to.

Once we were dry and our horses were done we rode back to the stables.

When we arrived Martha was there with a cloak for me so I could stay warm until I dressed and then she, Damon and I walked back to the mansion.

When I asked her if she had seen Becca she told me her brother said she disappeared off to somewhere.

Damon and I walked arm in arm to the mansion smiling and laughing at each other when we ran into Giuseppe.

"Ah you are both home," Giuseppe said with a smile

"Yes sorry for our appearance father, Stefan and I took Elena to the river to cool off and Miss Elena and I decided to stay awhile longer," Damon said.

"It alright Stefan told me about your activites today, as long as Miss Elena had a wonderful time today then nothing should be a problem."

"Yes Giuseppe Damon, Stefan and I had marevolous time," I said with a smile

"Well then maybe you two should wash and dry off and we will all meet for dinner," Giuseppe said.

"Right away father," Damon said pulling him and I towards the stairs, I totally forgot we were arm in arm.

"Miss Elena I would like to have a quick word with you if thats alright?" Giuseppe asked.

"Of course." I said pulling from Damon. He bowed and then went up the stairs.

"Martha I will be up soon," I told her.

"Yes Miss Elena," Martha said nodding and also going up the stairs.

"So what was it you needed sir?"

"How about we chat on the front porch?"

"Please lead the way," I told him

Giuseppe went to the front porch and Giuseppe started.

"Miss Elena I would like to ask you if you have any thought of being a wife to one of my sons?"

I stood there frozen not knowing what to do but decided to answer truthfully.

"Mr. Salvatore I have not had any thoughts of being a wife to either of your sons, like I have told both of them, I am not here for romance."

"Miss I do not want to be rude but I would beg to differ on that arguement."

"How so?" I asked.

"I have see the way you are with Damon, you seem very happy and you spend alot of time together, you walked in the house arm in arm and with Stefan you both have the same interests and get along very well. You seem like a perfect match for both," Giuseppe said.

_"Exactly what I'm afraid of."_

"Mr. Salvatore I see where you are coming from but because I do not really know much about myself or my past it is a very confusing time for me and I ask you respect my decision to have some time to think about this."

Giuseppe smiled. "Yes Miss Elena I will respect your decision but only because I have high respect for you and you are an extravegent independent young lady, but if I were to make a suggestion, I would rather you consider Stefan as a husband."

"May I ask why?"

"Stefan would be able to give you better security and you both have things in common while Damon is quite a handful and has problems really comitting to something."

"Giuseppe as much respect as I have for you, I think Stefan may have already found himself someone he would like to have apart of his life." I told him.

"Who is it?" he asked

"His friend Rebecca."

Giuseppe's face became emtionless "Absolutley not. That girl has trouble written all over her and her father is very rude, I will not have my son connected to such a family."

I put my hand on Giuseppe's arm and looked him straight in the face. "Mr. Salvatore he seems to really care about this girl and he does desrvere to be happy right? You would want your sons happy, so all I ask is that you think about the decisions you try to make for them because they are the ones who are going to have to live with it in the end."

We stood there for a minute in silence, then Giuseppe patted my hand and turned into the house. I know he was going to think about what I said because he had a look of understanding in his eyes.

About a minute after Giuseppe left I went in to get ready for dinner.

When I reached the dinning room, I noticed I was the last to arrive but they all seemed normal no feelings of akward or tense so I sat down next to Stefan and we all had dinner normally.

When it was over I was going to retire to my room early when Martha guided me to the parlor and have my eyes closed. I heard voices and shuffling.

"Miss Elena open your eyes," Martha said.

When I did I noticed Stefan, Damon and Giuseppe with smiles.

"Miss Elena the residents and staff of the Salvatore estate would like to present you with this gift," Damon said pulling something from behind his back that was wrapped in cloth.

I looked at them all surprised and untied the cloth. I gasped when I saw what it was, it was the diary I saw when Stefan and I were walking out in town the second day I was here.

"Oh my goodness," I said exasperated.

"Stefan had told us about it a few nights ago and we all decided it could be a welcome gift," Damon said.

"I do not know what to say," I said

"You don't have to say a word, just please enjoy your gift and your stay here at our estate," Giuseppe said.

I went and hugged all of them and told them goodnight and thank you. I also thanked the staff I saw when I walked to my room. I really am starting to feel like I belong here.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Also in case anyone is interested I have poll on my profile for what other story I should write. Two choices are DE stories and the other two are AU. I would really appreciate it! :)


	7. Family

**IMPORTANT**: So I forgot to tell you guys that chapters 5&6 were ahead of the other ones, like a week ahead thats why the 'wife' question was brought up so quickly by Giuseppe. Sorry for the confusion butthank _Dark-Supernatural-Angel _for pointing it out to me. This chapter is also about another week after chapter 6 so that means were getting closer to Katherine's arrival.

Elena

I was walking up to my room to put my diary back after sitting with Martha. We both sat outside to relax and I took out my diary to write but Martha and I were getting ready to go into town so I had to put my stuff away.

Being in 1864 made me feel like I was home. I already have made friends in town, I go to town by myself sometimes, I've been to a few parties without Stefan and Damon, I have been making a life here.

There are times that I forget I'm not supposed to be here, I am so adjusted now that I find myself not wanting to leave. The Salvatores are like family to me know, Stefan is like my brother, Giuseppe is like a father and Martha is somewhat like a little sister. Damon is more than family to me, while being in 1864 I am finding myself falling for him.

In my own time Damon was there for me after I found out about Stefan and Caroline but then pissed me off when he snapped Jeremy's neck, the thing is that Damon is always there for me, even when I don't want him to.

A few times I have spent time alone with both the brothers, mostly Damon. Each time I found myself falling harder for him, I know I am not supposed to but I do. We talk for endless amounts of time about nothing, laugh at ridiclous things, we argue alot but its mostly playful, its like Damon just gets me. A few times we almost kissed while he was my escort to a few events but we were always some how interuppted.

As I continued walking towards my room with a smile on my face thinking of Damon I heard shouting coming from Giuseppe's study.

"Why would you want to throw away such an opputunity Damon!" I heard Giuseppe yell as I got closer.

"Its not what I want to do with my life Father! There is more to the world then just the Confederacy!" Damon yelled back.

"They want to promote you Damon, you will be leading your own unit! Why give that up?"

"Its not my dream father, its yours!"

"Then what are your dreams Damon? Its not like you can have a wife and children! You are to stubborn, you do everything your way and you can't handle commitment! The confederacy is all you will ever have!" Giuseppe yelled again.

It was quiet for minute but then I heard the door open and Damon storm out. Giuseppe's door slammed and I stood there alone taking in what happened. I guess Giuseppe hadn't really listened to me about what I said making decisions for his sons.

I went to my room to put my stuff away and then stood in front of Giuseppe's study debating on whether or not to knock. It wasn't my business but I felt I had to do something.

I knocked.

"Whos there?" Giuseppe said with anger in his voice.

"It is Miss Elena sir," I said.

The door opened with a smiling Giuseppe. "I am sorry Miss Elena I did not know you were coming."

"Its alright, I am sorry for intruding."

"Not at all, as I have told you this is also your home, you are welcome to anything."

I smiled.

"So what is you have come here for Miss Elena?" Giuseppe asked taking a seat in his desk chair.

"Mr. Salvatore I am very truly sorry for this but I overheard your's and Damon's arguement on my way to my chambers and I feel that you have ignored the advice I have given you just days ago. I know they are your sons and you want what is best for them and it is not any of my business but you have to understand Damon is a free spirit, he will always do what he wants and I wish you would listen to what he had to say," I said

Giuseppe looked down and then stood up. "Miss Elena I do not want to be rude to you especially since I have so much respect for you but you are right, it is none of your business what I do with my sons. They are my children and I will make sure they live as good men, Damon will stay in the Confederacy and Stefan will take over my position of being the head of my estate."

Giuseppe was really ticking me off, he had to understand the way he is controling Stefan and Damon is not right. Even if Damon and Stefan weren't vampires they would probably fight about who there father loved most when they were grown married men, so either way it sucks for them and I will fix it.

"Giuseppe what would you have Damon do if the war were to end in the next year?" I asked

"Well for starters Miss Elena that is not bound to happen anytime soon, and if the war were to end Damon has many oppotunities in town he could partake in."

"What is so wrong about your sons having their own dreams?" I blurted out

Giuseppe turned towards me. "I know from personal expereince about going to live your dream and failing."

"What makes you think your boys will fail? Stefan and Damon have good heads on their shoulders, they know trouble when they see it, they know many things about business, think before they do. Your boys are more ready for the world than you have ever thought possible," I said

"They are still childish, you have seen the way the fight with each other and get into trouble in town, especially Damon, he is the eldest but still acts like a twelve year old. He should be teaching Stefan to be a man not a boy."

"Well what do you expect? Their brothers. Stefan will always see Damon as is fun big brother and Damon will always see Stefan as his little brother that he is able to show new things. Damon and Stefan show each other things all the time. Stefan shows Damon to be respectful and Damon shows him how to interact with people."

"Miss Elena you seem to care very much for my boys," Giuseppe said.

"I do and I want to see them happy Giuseppe. Can't you give your sons the chances they deserve? You know they earned them," I said

Giuseppe looked at me long and hard. "I will Miss Elena, your right my boys are strong-headed they have much going for them, its just as a father I do not want to see them fail."

"No father wants to see their child fail, but what life they will live, whether they fail or succeed, they will always remember the man who taught them fight to achieve what they wanted, and they will be thankful," I said.

Giuseppe nodded in understanding and I turned to leave but stopped when I reached the door. "One more thing I ask Giuseppe."

He looked up at me.

"Talk to your sons, get know them and their dreams, one conversation can tell you alot about them. I know from personal experience," I said and left the room closing the door behind me.

I knew I was really getting into Giuseppe's business to much but whether or not I can stop Damon and Stefan from becoming vampires, I will not let Damon feel second best in his human or immortal life.

Speaking of Damon I was on my way to the garden knowing that was one of Damon's favorite places to go. I had to speak to him.

I started walking around the garden when I saw him leaning under a tree with his hands in his pockets and a faraway look in his eyes.

"Damon?"

"When I was little and I would argue with my father the first place I ran to was my mother. She would hold me and tell me my father only said and did the things he did was because he loved me, I would ask her why does he have to do it so mean, she'd tell me because he has no other way of telling me he loves me."

"After she died I had no where to run to, I tried staying and take what he said to me as the love my mother said he had for me but it just hit me so hard that I had to run. I wouldn't come back for hours, just playing in the woods alone but I had to stop when Stefan got older because I couldn't bare the thought of leaving him alone with my father."

"When ever he would yell at Stefan I would be the one there to protect him because I knew thats exactly what my mother would do, when Stefan got older he realized he had to behave and be quiet and do as he was told to get my father's respect but I didn't see it that way. My mother taught me to never give in to people if I didn't believe what they had to say. My father should love Stefan and I for who we are, not what he wants us to be," Damon said.

I moved over to Damon and gave him a hug and as usual he didn't respond to it. I broke apart from him and looked up at him.

"Damon your mother was right, your father argues with you because he loves you. From my time here I can tell how proud he is of you, but he pushes you because he doesn't want to see you fail, he wants you to be succesful in life," I told him

Damon shook his head. "He does not care if I fail or succeed Elena. He only wants the approval of the town's folk about how smart and well mannered his eldest is, when it comes to what I want its not up for discussion. The man does not care about me."

I slapped Damon across the face. "You know sir you are very lucky you have a father at all! He may fight with you and push you to your limits but at least he is here being a father to you when my parents are dead, I have no one like you do Damon!" I cried, tears falling down my face.

Damon rubbed his cheek. "Elena what are you talking about?"

I realizied then that I just blew my cover about not having any memory. I had to find a story and quick.

I took and deep breath. "I have not told anyone about this yet but recently some memories have been coming back to me. I remember what happened to me."

Damon looked at me pressuring me to go on. I wiped a few tears and started.

"My family was robbed and killed by some bandits late in the night, my brother and I were not home when it happened I think we were still at a party but when we came home we found the bandits leaving and dragging along two bodies wrapped in sheets, they were our parents, both were stabbed to death. We Jeremy and I noticed I ran screaming at them asking how they could do such a thing."

"One of the men grabbed me and was holding onto me but I got my arm free and scratched him across his face, when he dropped me Jeremy came running to protect me from the man but when they saw there was two of us they tied us up and decided to keep us. They were going to use Jeremy as a slave and me as their toy."

"We traveled with them for days, Jeremy and I dragged along by ropes around our hands that they pulled onto when we were going to slow. When we stopped one night to rest, they left Jeremy and I to huddle together away from the fire. When it started to get late the same man who I scratched came over to us a pulled me up saying he want an apology for what I did to him."

"He then threw me on the ground when Jeremy again tried to come to my rescue but the man punched him and he fell to the ground. He pulled me back up and then the other men started to circle me and I was being pushed from one to another and they said such vulgar things to me. Finally they had stopped when a gunshot sounded, it was Jeremy."

"He had gotten ahold of one of the mens gun and shot one of them. They all started for him and wrestled him for the gun and Jeremy was telling me to run the whole time but I couldn't find myself to move. They men had finally gotten the gun from Jeremy's hand and then made him stand on his knees and another man held me from behind."

"They talked about what to do to Jeremy, when the man who I scratched put the gun to Jeremy's temple. I screamed, begged and pleaded for him not to shoot my brother but he said; 'A life for a life' and shot him. The last thing I heard Jeremy say was my name."

"I fell to the ground crying, staring at my brother's body. The man who shot Jeremy came over to me and said now it was my turn and the last I remember is pain shooting through my head, giving into the blackness and then waking in the infirmary," I said tears coming down my face.

I knew what I said was a lie but the thought of Jeremy dieing to save me and the reminder of my parent's death got to me and I'm not talking about John and Isobel, the sperm donor and surrogate mother, I'm talking about the people who raised me and called me their own, Miranda and Grayson. Those were my parents.

"Oh my gosh Elena I am so sorry," Damon said grabbing my hands and hold onto them tight.

"Its alright Damon, but what I am trying to tell you is that you are lucky to have your father and that he is here with you, I can't even remember what my parents looked like or what their names were. Take the time to listen to your father, he might be saying what is best for you whether you like it or not. He loves you Damon even if he may have a different way of showing it."

Damon nodded. "Okay."

I went to hug Damon again and to my surprise he hugged back.

"I am sorry about your family Elena," Damon said

I nodded into his shoulder. "Thank you Damon."

We stood there longer holding onto each other, helping the pain going away of losing our loved ones. His mother and my parents. Even if my story isn't real, the pain of losing my parents is.

When we finally broke the hug we looked at each other, his blue pouring into my brown, his face getting closer to my mine and the heat of his lips pulling me in. Our lips met and we kissed for what felt like eternity when he asked for entrance and I gave it to him. We fought for dominace but I found that I just wanted to kiss him, feel his mouth on mine.

Maybe being stuck in 1864 isn't so bad.

A/N: So this chapter was a bit...angsty? Well sorry for that Its just everyone knows Damon and Giuseppe didn't get along very well so I decided to write about it.

It was supposed to be short and continue from something else but the entire chapter was about them. Sorry about that but at least were getting closer to Katherine!

Also I didn't forget about Martha, Elena just got occupied but she'll make it up to her and if anyone is wondering I'm saying Stefan was with Rebecca the whole chapter :)


	8. Surprise

OMG! I am _**SO**_ Sorry for not updating! I do not have a reason thats gonna make you happy but the truth is that I was trying to stay off my laptop because I was on it alot and then my laptop got worms so I was worried about that and didn't get on it forever and then school started. Anyway im back now and hopefully I will stay with the story long enough to finish! I do plan on finishing FYI. Enjoy!

Elena's p.o.v

I sat outside on the back porch getting lost in my thoughts. The only thing I could think of was Damon. There wasn't anything really going on between us after we kissed. I mean yea we were alone with each other alot, kissed in the most romantic places and stayed out for long periods of time but there wasn't an official relationship.

I told Damon I didn't want to rush into this and he agreed. I am falling in love with him I fully admit that but I do not want to make promises to him I can't keep if I go back to my time. It hurts me so much that I'm leaving Stefan and Damon soon, they have become so important to me here and I do want to lose them.

I came to the decision that I will not let them become vampires. I know they should have a right to choose what they want but I just can't let them have sibling rivalry for stupid supernatural reason. If there gonna argue then its gonna be over something normal and human not supernatural and mystical.

Ever since I made my decision I made sure to spend alot of time with Stefan and Damon either alone or all of us together, it didn't matter to me as long as I spent enough time with them to last a lifetime. It was going to be hard to leave them.

Besides my relationship with Damon, Stefan and Becca had started to drop hints that they were together. You see the way they look at each other or find ways to touch, they have a secret language going on with their eyes and its impossible to look away becasue of how much passion flows between them. I am truly happy someone can make Stefan feel that way, he deserves the best.

"Miss Elena, Mr. Salvatore would like to see you," came one of the maid's voice.

I turned. "Thank you Elizabeth, tell him I am on my way."

Elizabeth curtsied. "Yes Miss Elena."

When she left I got up from the bench I was sitting on and went up to see Giuseppe.

I didn't have any plans today since both Stefan and Damon were gone, Damon went off somewhere with his Army friends and Stefan had left to town to do some council business for his father. I would have spent time with Becca or Martha but Martha was feeling ill, thats why Elizabeth was taking her place as my handmaiden today, and Becca had duties to perform with the horses.

I walked up to Giuseppe's study and knocked twice.

"Please come in."

I walked in closed the door behind me and curtsied. "You wanted to see me Giuseppe?" I asked

"Yes Miss Elena, please sit," Giuseppe said showing me to a chair.

I sat down on the chair across from his desk.

"I trust you are doing well today?"

"Yes Mr. Salvatore I am very well, the day has been a little dull but I'm sure an adventure awaits me somewhere," I told him with a smile.

Giuseppe smiled back. "I'm sure you'll find something Miss Elena, you are a bright girl."

I nodded. "Thank you Giuseppe."

He smiled again and leaned ontop of his desk. "I'm sure your wondering why your here."

"No sir not at all. I thought you may have been looking for a visit of some sort," I told him

He laughed. "A visit would be more intruging."

"I don't understand," I said

"Well Miss Elena I called you here to tell you that we will be having another visitor stay here," Giuseppe told me.

_"Katherine."_

"Oh really?"

"Yes and I also wanted to let you know that I will not be finding another estate for you to stay at. You have made me, my sons, and my staff very happy and would not dream of displacing you out of our lives."

"Thank you Giuseppe I am very honored," I said smiling.

"The honor is ours Elena, you have become apart of this family in such a fashion that it would pain us to see you leave," he said

I couldn't hide the smile that came across my face and I could tell that Giuseppe was glad I knew I couldn't be replaced.

_"Take that Katherine!"_

"So who is the vistitor that will be staying with us?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Her name is Katherine Pierce, she is the daughter of an old friend of mine. He passed away in a fire along with his wife and other children and Miss Katherine was the only one to survive. Although I do not remember my friend Albert I feel that I should take the responsibility he gave me to take care of his daughter," Giuseppe said

"Well Im happy to show Miss Katherine around or be of any help if she needs it," I said

_"Not."_

Giuseppe smiled once again. "Thank you Miss Elena I knew I could count on you."

I stood up and curtsied. "My pleasure Mr. Salvatore." and walked out the door.

I walked to my room and stood by my window gazing outside. My plan was going to be soon set into motion, Katherine and Emily will arrive, I'll play dumb to why Katherine and I look alike, tell Emily who I really am and have her send me back. Everything was going exactly as planned, I even had been sneaking vervain in Stefan and Damon's drinks and food.

Since I knew Giuseppe knew of vampires I didn't have to worry about him so what extra I would have I'd give some to the servants and Martha. Katherine wasn't going to ruin the lives of the people I cared about as long as I was here, I will be ten steps ahead of her.


	9. Katherine

Sorry last chapter was short but I felt it should end there and also Elena knows her and Katherine are doppelgangers but she doesn't know why or how (as in Klaus but there isn't any Klaus or Elijah in this). This chapter is also a few days after the last chapter. Enjoy!

I stood outside with Damon, Stefan, Giuseppe and two of the servant girls waiting for our 'guest' to arrive. I was ready for Katherine, I had made sure that the main staff that we see on a daily bases had vervain, I made sure Stefan and Damon had some and I even had a small necklace filled with vervain. Martha had given me the necklace as a token of thanks and I filled it with the vervain, it was small enough to think that none could fit in. I was beyond prepared.

Damon was standing beside me with his hand on my back and Stefan and Giuseppe stood on the other side of the porch. This morning was the last breakfast I would have alone with the Salvatore men before The Bitch arrived.

A few minutes had passed and a sound of a carriage came into earshot. When it pulled up to the house the servant girls put the step in front of the carriage and helped the young lady out of it. You couldn't see the face of the girl because of her hat but I knew what she looked like.

_"She looks like me."_

Once she was out of the carriage and looked up I heard a few intakes of breath and I knew that it was my cue to turn on my surprised confused face.

I could feel everyone's eyes go back and forth between me and Katherine trying to figure out what was going on. I kept the fake look on my face and kept eye contact with Katherine because I was the first person she noticed.

Giuseppe was the first to come out of the trance. "Miss Katherine it is a pleasure to have you as a guest on our estate."

Katherine tore her eyes away from mine and looked at Giuseppe and gave him a warming smile. "Thank you Mr. Salvatore. Im very grateful you took me in during such a sorrowful time."

"Its my pleasure Miss Katherine and no need to feel grateful, Stefan, Damon and I have a new activity where we seem to take in young ditressed girls," Giuseppe said with a small smile.

"I am a bit confused at your words Mr. Salvatore," Katherine said

"I was found on the trail a few weeks ago unconscience and the Salvatores were kind enough to give me a home here," I said speaking up. I could feel Damon tighten his hold on me in comfort. I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"I see," Katherine said

"If you don't mind me asking why do you and Elena look alike?" Stefan asked.

Katherine gave him a striking smile and I wanted to stake her right there where she stood.

"Honestly Mr. Salvatore I have no idea. I'm sure as you all know my family perished in a fire and I know I never had a twin sister," Katherine said like she was on the verge of tears.

_"Fake."_

"Elena do you have any memory of a twin sister?" Giuseppe asked me.

I turned a little away from Damon to face Giuseppe. "Actually Giuseppe I have not been completely honest with you."

Giuseppe stood up a little straighter and looked at me. "How so?"

Damon gave me a tight hand squeeze and I continued. "I've been having some flashes of my memory return to me. I have not told anyone this because I was afraid of what people would think of me of having such a horrendous story." I took a deep breath, allowed the fake tears to start up and continued.

"My parents were killed by bandits during the night in a robbery at my home, they took me and my brother hostage and had us travel with them for days. They killed my brother and knocked me unconscience with his murder weapon, thats all I remember," I said with a few light tears falling down my face.

_"Thank you Caroline for convincing me to take Drama."_

Damon gave me a hug and when we broke apart Giuseppe looked at me with sorrowful look. "Elena you do not have to worry about that any longer, I can understamd why you kept that to yourself and I have no problem with that at all. As I have said before, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you Giuseppe," I said sniffing and smiling.

"Miss Elena its a bit rude of you to call a man of much respect such as Mr. Salvatore to call him by his first name," Katherine said

"Oh no worries Miss Katherine, Elena here has been givin special permission from my father to be allowed to call him by his first name," Damon said

"Well I hope I am given the same hospitality," Katherine said with a charming smile.

Giuseppe smiled at her. "Lets get your luggae together Miss Katherine and I will show you to your room."

Katherine's smile dropped and I had to turn away to hide the smirk that was coming across my face.

"Well father if you will be helping Miss Katherine is it alright if Elena and I continue with our plans for the day?" Damon asked.

"Its fine Damon, but how about you, Stefan, and Miss Elena show Miss Katherine around the town?" Giuseppe asked

"Father I was going to take Elena to walk by the river and-" Damon started but I cut him off.

"No Damon its fine. We should show Miss Katherine the same hospitality you all showed me," I said with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't want to intruded on yours and the young Mr. Salvatores plans," Katherine said.

"Its quite alright Miss Katherine, here on the Salvatore estate we welcome anyone on outings," Stefan said.

"Oh well I guess I will accompany you all if you would be my escort Mr. Salvatore?" Katherine said eyeing Stefan.

_"Calm down Elena you know he loves Becca, you don't have to worry about him falling for her."_

Stefan stuck his arm out. "I'd be honored to escort you and please call me Stefan."

"And you can call me Damon."

"I'd really prefer it if you called me Elena."

Katherine curtsied a bit with a gleam in her eye. "Call me Katherine."

We all smiled once we personally introduced ourselves but I knew the gleam behind the Kat's eye.

We all walked togther, Damon and I were ahead of Katherine and Stefan who were arm in arm just like Damon and I and I was keeping an ear on them, mostly Katherine. When you hang out with vampires you learn to enhance your abilities as a human a little bit.

All of us were deep in conversation with our partner when you heard a loud bark. We all looked up to see a golden lab coming running up to us and Katherine shrieked.

"Get this beast away!"

"Katherine its only a dog," I said leaning down to pet it.

"Its a dirty mutt is what it is!" Katherine shrieked again standing behind Stefan. I really have no idea why she would be afraid of a dog, she a freaking vampire what harm could it do to her? Maybe she had a fear of animals when she was human?

"Don't be mean to the little guy," Stefan said following my lead and petting the dog.

"I don't think its a boy Stefan," Damon said also giving her a rub.

"Treaty!" came a girls voice.

We all looked up to see Becca running toward us. I saw Stefan stand up straight with a really happy smile on his face.

"Is this your dog Becca?" I asked

"Yes she is. I found her yesterday wandering around starving so I picked her up and took her home," Becca said smiling happily

"Did you find her after I left?" Stefan asked.

"Yea I went out to feed the horses and saw her. I gave her some scraps from dinner and she puffed out really bad and I thougt something was wrong but my mom told me she was pregnant."

I turned to Damon. "Is that how you knew she wasn't a boy?"

Damon smiled."I noticed she was a little rounder than a regular female and was too small to be a male."

"It doesn't matter if its a boy or not, its still a disgusting beast," Katherine said obviously annoyed with the situation.

"Elena you don't have-" Becca started but when she looked up she saw it wasn't me talking.

"Theres two of you!"

_"Unfortuately."_

"Becca this is Katherine Pierce. She is the new guest at our estate," Stefan explained.

Becca curtsied. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Katherine."

Katherine just smirked in her direction and I could tell Becca wanted to say something rude to her but stopped herself. She had just started getting into Giuseppe's good graces and her and Stefan were waiting for his blessing so they could wed soon.

"So you named her Treaty?" Damon asked.

Becca turned back to Damon. "Yea I have no idea why though, it just came out of my mouth and it seemed to fit her so thats what I named her."

"Well maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut." we all heard Katherine mumble

Becca wanted to lunge for Katherine but Stefan stopped her. "Do you still need my help gathering the horses?"

Becca turned to Stefan with a big smile. "Indeed I do sir."

Stefan smiled back.

"Stefan your not going to leave a lady unattended are you?" Katherine asked

"Damon and Elena are still continuing their walk you can still join them," Stefan said walking off with Becca on his arm and Treaty by their side.

Katherine stood there in shock and I again had to hide the smile creeping on my face.

"Miss Katherine seems to not like my brother's infatuation with Becca," Damon whispered into my ear.

"Katherine seems like a strong young woman Im sure she'll find someone with a wanting to court her," I whispered back

"Well im just glad you weren't strong enough to find another man."

"Whos to say im not?" I teased him.

He smiled and kissed me and I smiled into the kiss.

"Well I can see you two would like to be alone and I am quit tired from my trip here so I'll just retire for the day," Katherine said

"Are you sure Miss Katherine? We don't want to make you first day here horrible," I said

"Yes Miss Elena I am quit sure. Please continue on with your plans today with Mr. Damon," Katherine said with an annoyed smile on her lips.

She curtsied a bit and walked back to the mansion.

Damon and I continued our walk to the river arm in arm talking about everything and nothing. I was glad I had worn the light blue dress because it was a little warm outside.

"So what was going through your head when Miss Katherine stepped out of the carriage?" Damon asked.

"I was very shocked and confused, still am of course, and I can't come up with anything to why we look alike. I decided against separated at birth since I can tell Katherine is at least two years older than I."

"It is quite a shock that none of us were prepared for and Im a bit worried that it may be hard for all of us at the estate to tell you two apart," Damon said

I smiled up at him. "I know how you can tell us apart."

He smiled. "How?"

"Well Katherine's hair has very tight curls and my hair has loose waves and plus I keep mine up most of the time," I said

"Yes but what about if she puts her hair up all the way like you do?"

"She can't put it all the way up, her hair is too thick and it wouldn't hold for long. The most she would put up is about half or in a low ponytail, never in a bun as I do."

"I'll have to keep that in mind Elena."

"I hope you do, I wouldn't want you kissing anyone except me," I said smiling

"I couldn't kiss anyone but you."

And with that he leaned down to kiss me in the most sweet and passionate kiss.

Damon and I continued walking down the river enjoying each others silence and admiring the view. Once we had gotten tired we settled down under a tree and watch the water flow.

We seemed to have other ideas though because we ended up kissing until it was time to head back to the mansion to get cleaned up for dinner.

We walked back to the mansion hand in hand but Damon said he had to go into town before he went home to pick up some paperwork for his father. He kissed me goodbye and I decided to walk to the stables to put Becca on my protection list.

I saw the stable doors were open and Becca was inside cleaning and Treaty was laying on some hay.

"Becca."

She turned and looked up and wasn't sure if it was me or not. "Miss?"

"Its Elena."

"Oh hey," and she went back to cleaning

I walked over to Rosie and she huffed happily when she saw me.

"Hey baby girl," I said petting her snout.

"You haven't been here to ride her in a few days," Becca said

"I know I feel guilty, I miss riding her."

"Shes pretty much yours, you can take her whenever you want."

"Maybe I'll go on a ride with her soon," I said

It had gotten quiet after that. Becca cleaned the stall and I feed and brushed Rosie.

"Should I be worried?" Becca asked

"About what?"

"That your demon twin is here and Stefan could fall for her?"

I turned to her. "Shes not my twin I only had a brother but he died and no you shouldn't be worried. I can tell how much he loves you, he wouldn't give up anything for that."

Becca gave me a look like she was really looking into my soul and finally smiled. "Thank you Elena, I always feel like I can trust you."

I smiled back. "Thank you, Im glad you feel that way."

Becca looked down. "Im also sorry about your brother."

"Me too."

It was quiet again after that but I realizied I had to give something to Becca. I grabbed it out of the small dress pocket.

"Becca."

"Yes?"

"I have something I want to give you."

"What?"

I smiled. "Its a bracelet."

"For what?" she asked holding her wrist out to me.

"For being a good friend to me and being able to trust me," I said as I finishd putting the bracelet on her.

The bracelet was gold with purple little jewels on it, but I managed to get a few of them to open a little and put vervain in them.

"Its beautiful," Becca said.

I smiled.

She moved it around just to see how it shined in the light. She sniffed at it when she noticed the smell.

"Is there something inside it?"

"Martha had showed me some flower that means goodluck or something so we put in this bracelet and a necklace we had givin to her mother," I said which was true, Martha and I did give her mother a necklace for her birthday.

"It smells really pretty."

"Yea. Becca can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Elena."

"Please don't ever take that bracelet off and cover it up with a long sleeve if you can if not then put it on your ankle it should fit," I told her.

"Okay why?"

"Its just an old family superstition I remember but it was a big deal, so please promise me you'll never take it off or put it on your ankle if you need to?"

"I promise."

I hugged her.

"Thank you so much Becca!"

She laughed. "No problem Elena."

I pulled away from her to look outside, it was going to be sunset soon.

"Lets go take a ride," I said

"What?"

I ran over to Rosie."Lets go take a ride, it almost sunset. Do you know how beautiful it would be to ride the horses as the sun is setting and running fast into the night air?"

Becca looked like she was considering it then she ran over to Luna and jumped on her. "Race you to the fields!"

I laughed and got onto Rosie.

"Stay here Treaty!" Becca told the dog.

Treaty barked and layed her head back down. Becca and I raced off to the fields with cool breezes on our faces and the night sky growing above our heads.


	10. Acceptance

So I have no excuse for not updating. All I can tell you is that school is really keeping me busy, Junior year is not being nice to me. Anyway here is chapter 10 and all I ask of you guys(besides review lol) is to please understand my updates aren't going to be frequent and it is not because I am giving up the story it is just because I have school work to do. Thank you, Enjoy!

I returned from my ride with Becca with a smile on my face. It was nice to do somethig normal with a friend and Im really glad that Becca has been able to see me as a friend now.

I was walking towards the stairs to get ready to go to bed since I missed dinner and I passed the dinning room when I heard my name.

"Miss Elena."

I stopped and turned back toward the dinning room. "Oh hello Giuseppe, I apoloigize I did not see you there."

"It quite alright. So we seem to missed you at dinner, I hope you did not find another family to live with it," Giuseppe said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Of course not Mr. Salvatore, I was only enjoying a ride with the Miss Rebecca," I said walking over to the table to sit down.

"Ah Rebecca. You do know she and Stefan had asked me permission to wed?"

"I do. When Damon and I spend the day with them sometimes its all they can talk about."

It was a silent after that. Giuseppe seemed to be in deep thought.

"Elena your a good judge of charcater and you are a very intelligent girl what do you think of Stefan and Rebecca being wed?" Giuseppe asked.

"I don't think its any of my business. As long as they love each other and are happy together then thats all that should matter."

"Elena-" Giuseppe started but I cut him off.

"Mr. Salvatore I am sorry to interrupt but you have to understand, Stefan and Rebecca will make it together. They are very intelligent and know their business. Rebecca may be a stable girl but she knows people, understands how they work. Stefan will be a smart man in business and most importantly they love each other. They will make it together."

Giuseppe laughed. "I was just about to tell you were right all along Miss Elena."

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused.

"I will admit, I am very worried about them being together but everything you have told me since you've been here is the same thing a woman, that I will love eternally, has told me since Damon was born. So in memory of her I will take a leap of faith and give Stefan and Rebecca the blessing they want."

I got up and did something that I don't think women of this time did. I gave Giuseppe a hug.

"Thank you so much Giuseppe."

Suprisingly he hugged back.

Once I let go I was about to turn and leave to go upstairs when Giuseppe's voice stopped me again.

"To make this a little more official I will be inviting Rebecca and her father to dinner tomarrow night. Emillio and I have to resolve our troubles if we will be letting Rebecca and Stefan wed. So I suggest that you, Damon, and Miss Katherine find something that night to keep you busy."

"Yes Mr. Salvatore. I'm sure we will all be able to find something. Good night."

"Good night Miss Elena."

I walked out of the dinning room but I decided to walk to the parlor and see if Damon was still awake.

I walked in but saw Stefan reading a book.

"Good evening Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan looked up. "Elena your back."

"I am. I was out enjoying a night ride with Becca, it was quite thrilling."

Stefan stood up and laughed. "She is quite an adventure is she not?"

I laughed. "She is indeed. So how was your night?"

"It was enjoyable. Miss Katherine is very charming."

"Is she now? Its a shame I haven't been able to speak with her alone since she arrived," I said

"Well you should certainly get the chance. Im sure you will both get along very well."

"Then I guess her and I will have to spend some time together."

"Splendid. Well Miss Elena I am retiring for the night, I will see you in the morning," Stefan said bowing

I curtsied. "Good night Stefan."

Stefan let the parlor and I went over to the side door to sit outside before I went to bed, but stopped shortly when I saw Katherine and Damon laughing and talking.

I wasn't worried. I knew how much Damon cared about me and he proved it many times. I tried to leave before they spotted me but Damon caught sight of me. I waved but it seemed he wanted me to join them.

"Elena come out here."

I stepped out of the sliding glass door that was already open and gave them a greeting. "Good evening Damon, Katherine."

"Good evening Elena," Katherine said with a smile.

Damon came up and gave me a kiss on the forehead and wrapped his arm around my waist which Katherine didn't seem to like.

"Well you two are quite the couple aren't you?" Katherine said as I put my own arm around Damon.

Before I could tell her we weren't exactly together Damon spoke. "Elena is very important to me, I can't imagine a life without her."

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face and the lean I did on Damon's shoulder.

"Well it looks as if the two of you would like some time alone, so if you'll excuse me," Katherine said getting ready to leave

"Oh no Katherine please stay, I was only looking for Damon to say goodnight, I am quite tired from the ride I had earlier with Becca," I said

"Is that why you weren't at dinner?" Damon asked

"It is."

"Becca. That is the woman Stefan is deeply infatuatied with, is it not?" Katherine asked

Damon laughed. "More like deeply in love with. Stefan hopes to wed her soon."

This also seemed make Katherine unhappy.

"Speaking of, Giuseppe has told me that we will have to find something to entertain ourselves tomarrow night for dinner. He has guests coming over," I said

"Well maybe you, Miss Katherine and I could go in to town and have some fun?" Damon asked

"I think its a fantastic idea, don't you Miss Elena?" Katherine said

"I think its splendid, especially since we haven't had time to get to know each other well," I told her

"I'm sure as time goes you and I will get to know each other very well," Katherine said with a gleam in her eye.

I knew then that game of cat and mouse had begun.

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't great but I couldn't let you guys hang for too long so I will try and continue more this weekend. Thanks for reading!


	11. Changes and Love

I have no excuse for you guys, just please understand school was really tough this year so I had to put in my all (plus the fact I had fanfictions for The Secret Circle) but anyway I know I am a horrible horrible author, I know but please enjoy the chapter and thank you for sticking with me! :)

I walked downstairs to get ready to go to breakfast. Today was the day Katherine, Damon and I would be spending the afternoon and dinner together since Giuseppe and Stefan would be having dinner with Becca and her father, so the two men can learn to get along.

I was making my way into the dinning area when I heard my name being called from outside.

I turned and saw Stefan coming inside.

"Good morning Stefan," I greeted him with a curtsie

"Good morning," he bowed smiling.

"So are youready for the big dinner tonight in your honor?" I asked walking to the dinning room with Stefan.

"I'm a bit nervous since my father and Emilio have been enemies for a long time but after talking with Damon last night I feel a bit better," Stefan smiled.

"So thats what the ruckus was during the night," I teased.

Stefan laughed. "Sorry if we kept you awake, Damon likes to fight with me when I am worried, says it will make me a man."

I laughed. "Well as long as you two did not hurt each other then its quite alright."

Stefan laughed as well. "Both of us are fine, were just brothers reliving our younger days."

I nodded. "I understand. Its just what siblings do."

I started thinking of Jeremy and how we used to wrestle. We drove our parents crazy chasing each other in the house.

Stefan looked down. "Sorry Elena I did not mean to bring up memories of your family," he said as if he read my mind.

I smiled him. "Its quiet alright Stefan, you need memories to remember the people you love."

He smiled back at me. Just as we were about to take seats at the table Damon came in.

"Good morning Stefan, Elena," he said doing a bow and then walking over to the chair next to mine.

I smiled at him as I took a seat and he smiled at me.

"Anyone know where father is?" Stefan asked.

"I was just about to speak to you about that. Father had gone over to Rebecca's home to speak with Emilio and both have agreed that Lorenzo and I also attend the dinner," Damon told us.

"Is Lorenzo Rebecca's older brother?" I asked. I didn't recongize the name but I assumed it had to be her brother.

"Yes. Emilio thought all members of both families should attend the dinner, especially Lorenzo and I. He thinks it would be nice if we could all get along," Damon told me.

"Have you two never gotten along before?" I asked.

"Lorenzo and I had a bit of a disagreement when were young boys over a girl. It ruined our friendship and it was for nothing because she moved to New York. We still speak now and then but were not as close friends as before," he said and then we back to talking with Stefan.

I stood there taking in the information. Its seems like every period in Damon's life he's always been the second choice. Knowing this I'm beginning to understand why he acts the way he does.

This is why he shows his bad side, this is why he always pushes people away, this is why he uses snarky comments to get people to back off. Hes a afraid to get close to people because he fears they'll pick his brother over him.

Damon in my time makes much more sense now.

As Stefan and Damon continued to talk, I slowly moved my hands over to Damon's and held his in mine.

Surprised, he looked down at our entwined fingers and smiled at me. This made me feel as if I was making the best choice, but it was ruined when Katherine made her appearance.

"Well it seems waking up at dawn is a priority in the Salvatore Mansion," she said.

Both Stefan and Damon got up and bowed a greeting to her, I did the same as I curtsied.

"Good morning Miss Katherine, did you sleep well?" Stefan asked as he walked over to her.

"Of course Stefan, your home is very cozy. And please call me Katherine," she smiled at him.

I wanted to rip her hair out. Shes beginning her little game.

Stefan smiled back at her. "Well Katherine, please join us for breakfast."

"My pleasure," she curtsied.

Stefan escroted her over to seat by him and she was right across from Damon.

"Good morning Elena, Damon," she said to both of us.

Damon bowed. "You as well."

I just curtsied, the less I talked to her the better.

We all sat down waiting for Giuseppe to arrive and when he finally did and greeted us all we started our breakfast.

"Damon did you tell Elena and Miss Katherine about the change in dinner plans?" Giuseppe asked.

"He did Giuseppe and must I say, its good you and Becca's family are all trying to get along," I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"I did not hear the change in dinner plans," Katherine said.

"Damon how could you be so rude and not let a guest in our home know what a simple change in dinner plans will be?" Gisueppe asked Damon looking annoyed.

Before Damon could say anything Stefan spoke. "Father please don't blame Damon, I was speaking with Miss Katherine so it was my fault he couldn't tell her the news."

"Damon is still responsible, I trusted him to tell Miss Elena and Miss Katherine about the change in the dinner plans," Giuseppe said.

I knew I shouldn't have done it but before I could stop myself, I cleared my throat very loudly putting all the attention on me.

When they all turned the heads I smiled.

"Excuse me," I said and then looked at Giuseppe. He looked back at me and understanding flashed in his eyes.

"Damon I am sorry, I understand Stefan kept you from telling Miss Katherine about the change but next time please make sure the news gets told," he said to Damon.

Damon and Stefan sat there amazed at what their father said. You could tell this was the first time their father ever admitted close to defeat.

Damon got himself together and then nodded. "Yes father of course."

"Good," Giuseppe said and then went back to eating.

I smiled to myself because I was happy that he was finally starting to take my advice.

The rest of breakfast was silent except for Stefan and Katherine, he was telling her the change and how she has to spend dinner with only me. It didn't end there though, Katherine tried her best at flirting and Stefan sometimes went along with it. I had to hide my irritation about Stefan being so easily manipulated by her.

Once breakfast was over Damon and I went outside for a walk around the estate, he wanted to get some time in with me before he had to start getting ready for the dinner. I held onto his arm as we walked.

"So how are adjusting to Miss Katherine?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I haven't had much of a chance to talk to her but from what you and Stefan say she seems nice," I smiled at him.

I hated having to pretend to like her.

He chuckled. "She is quite the woman, very outspoken but still a lady."

"Your father seems to like her," I said. I have noticed that Giuseppe was also getting a liking to her but he still brushed her off alot, which made me happy.

"He does but I still think your his favorite, don't tell anyone I said that," Damon smiled at me.

I laughed at him and he kissed my head. I still don't understand how I fell for Damon so easily or how we ended up like this but I wouldn't change it for anything. Right now he was the best thing that happened to me even though in my time I'm pissed at him.

Its even weirder to know Damon was this kind and gentle, the way I know him is so brash and impulsive. Sometimes he has a good reason but not all the time and I wish he would think things through. Knowing him know though in 1864 makes me understand him better, something I'm pretty sure he's been wanting.

We continued our walk for another hour but this time walking in the forest close to the house. We wanted some privacy for awhile before I had to let him go with Stefan to Becca's home. Damon had lead me to a secluded spot in the forest where it looked so magical.

The sun was shinning through the trees, you could hear the forest animals at play, and the breeze was so gentle. We sat on a fallen tree.

"Damon this place is so beautiful," I told him gazing around.

He smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

"How did you ever find such a place like this?" I asked.

"Remember when I told you I'd run into the forest after a arguemnent with my father?"

"Yes."

"Well during one of those times I wandered for hours, it was morning when we had gotten into a disagreement so I spent the entire day wandering and I found this place. I've been coming here ever since," he told me.

I smiled. "Its a magnificent place." I moved my hand to his. "I'm glad you showed it to me."

Damon smiled back and then as gentle as ever he leaned in to kiss me. This kiss was different then all the others, even the ones he snuck back in my time, it wasn't like any kiss I had before. It was a kiss of pure love, eternity worth living, a kiss of forever.

I let Damon take control and I succumbed to his needs. I pulled him closer and we continued in our battle. Alot of people back home didn't want to be with Damon because they say hes bad for me, hes not the right one, and I shouldn't even associate myself with him but none of them know him like I do.

Damon has dropped hints and dropped parts of his wall to let me really see him. I catch glimpses of what he tries to hide, I don't know if he does it on purpose or if somethimes he really forgets. Knowing Damon now just gives me an entire different outlook on him.

When our kiss had ended Damon caressed my cheek and just looked in my eyes.

"I am so lucky to have meet someone like you," he said.

I grabbed his hand and held it tight. "I think I'm the one whos lucky."

He smiled.

We spent a while just sitting there enjoying the happiness the forest had to offer but when Damon squeezed my hand I knew he needed to talk to me.

"I wish to ask you something," he said ever so formal.

A grin started to grow on face but I had to hide it, I didn't want him to ask why and I'd have to explain why hearing him talk formal was funny.

"What is it?" I asked.

He pulled us up and looked me straight in the eyes. "I would be honored if you would let me escort you to the Founder's Day ball."

I tensed.

_"Its been that long already? It doesn't even feel like it, I've spent so much time here and gotten accustomed to it I haven't even thought about leaving. This has become home now, this is home."_

"Elena?" Damon asked worried. Probably cause he felt me tense and thought I was going to reject him or cause he was honestly worried. Its hard to know with Damon.

I got my thoughts back together. "Excuse me, I had just been taken off guard by your question. It has not even felt like I have been staying at your home this long."

He chuckled. "Well its your home too Elena and I could understand why, you've become a huge part of our family."

I smiled. He was right, I did become part of this family and it was never my intention but here I was.

I looked up at him and smiled. "But to answer your question, I would very grateful if you escorted me."

The way Damon smiled was totally a Kodak Moment. He had this goofy smile on his face and it was so cute.

He bent down and kissed my hand. "Thank you Miss Elena."

I put my arms around his neck. "No thank you Mr. Salvatore."

"Must you always echo my words?" He smirked.

"Yes I must," I smiled.

He laughed and bent down to kiss me. While being here I did realize how much I miss Damon's cocky attitude and sarcasm. I was so used to it that it took me awhile to adjust here but seeing he way he was in 1864 just made me understand him better the ever before. I did miss it his attitude though, alot. If I do go back to my time I think I'll be able to appreciate him more.

When we broke apart his beautiful blue orbs dug into mine and his face had a look of such passion.

"I love you Elena," he said.

I was quiet for a moment, letting his words sink in. I felt no guilt, no shame, no regret, all I felt was pure joy.

As natural as they were and ever will be the words came out of my mouth. "I love you too, Damon."

A/N: The ending of this chapter is brought to you by me listening to My Love by Sia. Lol thanks again to many of you who have stayed with me during my negelection and slow updates of this story. We have a few more chapters to go till the end of this story. I don't know exactly how many but I'm guessing a good four or five but I could be wrong. If you want a faster update I suggest hitting the review button :) Also if any of you are or were TSC fans I ask if you can vote on my poll about which Jassie(Cake) story I should bring back to life. Thanks again!


End file.
